Her Shadow Self
by Sarah August
Summary: Continuation of Remains of the Old Life. Elijah and Elena reunite. S4 AU. A different take on Silas. Silas is in search of his long lost love and will do anything to have her back. Elijah/Elena, Silas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Her Shadow Self

**Summary: **Continuation of Remains of the Old Life. Elijah is in New Orleans when he suddenly feels his bond with Elena snap, leading him to believe that she might be dead. Elijah decides to return to Mystic Falls in search of the truth. Elijah finds that someone unexpected may prove useful with discovering what has become of Elena. An AU version of season 4. Elijah/Elena are the main pairing of the story. Elena is alive.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

**Notes:** Elijah/Elena, Elena/Salvatore's. Elijah/Katherine. Katherine/Salvatore's. Alaric survived S3 due to Elena becoming a vampire earlier than expected.

* * *

The haunt of Marcel's had a rustic feel to it. One that was appreciated to the visual eye. Music and the smell of food filled the air, welcoming one further. Especially for the humans, Elijah thought. Elena had liked it in here, which had drawn Elijah here through the many dark moods that had taken control of him since she had vanished after their fight.

He had drank some wine, but not enough to where he could claim that intoxication was responsible for his actions. Elijah was usually not one to drink so much, but he couldn't help himself this night. His relationship with Elena was now a fine mess. Either due to his inability to believe that they could actually be happy together, if they both gave it a chance, or due to the fact he was used to Klaus blind siding him from no where, taking everything away from him so he'd be as miserable as he was. Elijah wasn't certain which was the reason more.

Elena had likely returned to Mystic Falls without his help. He remembered the devastation he had brought to her lovely face with his temperament getting the better of him. She had believed every cruel thing he had levelled at her. That he would want her to go home if she refused to still believe that she was better off being without him. It couldn't be further from the truth. He missed her already and it had only been three hours since he'd abandon her in the town square.

He'd go to Mystic Falls to ensure she was safe and see that Elena was settled with her decision. Elijah would not force her to return with him, no matter how tempting the idea was. He'd already compelled her, more than once, in order to have her return to a steady diet of proper eating. Also to be able to remember his identity at least, from day to day.

Elena had managed to remember who he was, for the most part. Pieces of the past still had slipped her mind. Their relationship, for starters. Elena could not remember their prior romantic involvement successfully, although she could recall her feelings for him, despite their intensity frightening her.

Elijah had not forced or tried to encourage anything else of a romantic nature between them during their time here as a result, wanting to give Elena the chance to lead them, what ever direction she choose.

Elijah sat at the bar and smiled at the witch, Sophie. She eyed him warily, fully aware that she now had an ancient vampire sitting at the bar. She was sweet in nature and strong with her abilities. There was also something about her that told Elijah that this was a witch that you did not want to cross. She gave him some red wine and he left her alone after that.

After he'd nearly finished the bottle, letting it sooth him, he was no longer alone at the bar. Elijah turned around at the visual that greeted him from the corner of his eye. _Elena._ He thought to himself, but then scowled when he was face to face with the vampire. It was not his beloved, returned to save him from the hole he was drinking himself into. It was _Katerina_. Smirking at him. He fought the rather violent urge to rip off her head.

"To what darkness I have to thank for you deciding to haunt me with your vile presence, _Katerina?" _

"Oh, I was hoping to have some fun with you, _Elijah_. What a pity you have the ability to tell me apart from _my doppelganger,_ even when intoxicated." The female vampire quipped rather nastily.

"There is no fun to be had in this place, _Katerina_," Elijah corrected her. He took the time to crush the bottle in his hands. "Do make this quick, _or I will, I promise_." He then told her, the threat was clear.

"I cannot stand to see you suffer so, _Elijah_," cooed Katherine suddenly, clutching onto Elijah's left arm. He shrugged her off, almost falling in the process. "If my doppelganger won't have you, why not give us a chance again? You know that you've wanted that, _really wanted that_, Elijah. Why settle for an imitation?" Katherine then moved to steal a kiss from Elijah, but stopped half way at the approach of another in the bar.

"So you've found my favourite girl_ Katherine_, Elijah," said Marcel, trying to sound casual, but hating seeing two obviously older vampires at the bar, together. Two very dangerous vampires.

"Correction, Marcel," snapped Elijah, his annoyance growing. "She sought _me_ out. Now what is this all about," continued Elijah, taking the conversation to a turn that Marcel obviously hadn't been expecting.

"What could you ever mean, Elijah?" Marcel countered back. "Katherine and I are old friends. We hang out together, once and awhile. Nothing more."

"So you failed to contact my brother to let him know that you found a doppelganger he'd been chasing for over 500 years?" Elijah argued back. "_I do hope you're joking about that_. Especially since you've already met Elena and are capable of putting two and two together that your friend _Katherine_ and Elena look exactly alike, yet are not sisters, and are over 500 years apart in age."

"_Elijah_," Katherine tried to intervene. "Marcel is just helping me. I wanted to find you, I wanted to talk to you about something that I found out..."

Suddenly, Katherine let out a startling cry and Elijah paused trying to discover what was the matter with her. He was not touching her and she was obviously in great pain. When she fell to her knee's screaming, Elijah then felt something, hard, invisible, pull something free from his chest.

Nothing was there and nothing was doing anything to him, but he felt it. It was as if his life force itself had suddenly been pulled apart from inside of him. He fell to his knee's as well, the pain overwhelming him. He had felt nothing and then suddenly everything was rushing at him, all at once. And then there was nothing. Just nothing.

Katerina had passed out from her experience, with whatever had gone wrong with her. He reached out to touch her and then he felt it. Elijah simply knew it. Katherine then opened her eyes, looking confused and then met his gaze and smiled devilishly at him, confirming the worst. Katerina, being the first doppelganger, had sensed his bond breaking with the 2nd. An unbearable, sudden, crushing pain.

Elijah fell back on the floor, suddenly too emotional to speak. She couldn't be dead. The idea itself was an assault to his senses. He couldn't cope with it. He didn't want to deal with what it would mean for him if she was really dead. Elijah refused to accept the possibility that she was gone. Just like that, and without reason, or cause.

"Elijah?" said Marcel from somewhere far away. "Are you alright?" The younger vampire tried to help him up to his feet and that was his first mistake. You don't try to wake a sleeping lion when he's down. Especially a lion that didn't want to wake up.

Elijah couldn't say later on that he could recall killing Marcel. The moment the younger vampire dared to touch him, death followed almost instantly. Katherine had awakened in time to witness the usually abnormally calm Elijah rip Marcel's upper torso from his body with one brutal shove to get Marcel away from him. The head snapped from the upper body when it slammed into a near by wall, seemingly into a thousand pieces. This was not what made Katherine decide to flee, however. It was the painful, guttering wail of agony that escaped Elijah which frightened her into fleeing the scene as fast as she could move.

Almost mindlessly, Elijah soon rose to his feet, ignorant of the blood that stained his fine clothes, and began to leave the now empty bar. Only one thought consumed him now. He had to return Mystic Falls. He had to learn what happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon awoke three days ago, feeling dread. It was instant with opening his eyes that morning. Damon had found himself following that feeling until it lead him to the front doors of the Salvatore's house.

Damon opened the doors, then stared, dumbfounded, at the sight before him. There was Elena, unconscious, laying sprawled at his feet. Her dress had fanned out, making her look like a fallen dark angel. Damon soon scowled, remembering what Stefan had said upon their arrival to New Orleans.

It was a dead end. Elena was no where to be found. Stefan had said. Stefan had told him he had found Katherine instead, but had managed to elude her. Damon had been furious, but accepting of it. He had believed that maybe Elena had really decided that she didn't want to be found. It was something that he could relate too.

But this, indicated that Stefan had known a hell of a lot more than he had told him, and Elena was again in trouble because of the originals. "_Stefan_!" Damon turned around, shouting into the house. "_I found Elena!" _

Damon then bent down, gathering Elena up into his embrace, carrying her the rest of the way into the house. She felt so damn cold to the touch. Damon wondered if she hadn't been eating again.

* * *

"_You really think you could escape me, Elena?" _

"_I just want to be left alone..." Elena pleaded desperately. "I'm not even with Elijah anymore, please just go away!"_

"_But I want you, Elena. You're the doppelganger... you were meant to belong to me...my brother destroyed everything for me by making you a vampire..."_

"_Klaus, you've got what you wanted... Elijah doesn't want me anymore... can't you just let it go?" _

_Elena stared out over the bridge, and turned around just in time to realize that she should have never turned her back on Klaus. Not even for an instant. _

_His eyes locked with hers, him using force to hold her in place. There was no escape. There would only be darkness, smothering darkness for her. _

_Klaus would not let another doppelganger get away with betraying him again. _

"_Turn it off!" He then said, his voice a seductive purr. And Elena did just that. She turned it off. She then fainted at Klaus's feet. Somewhere she thought she heard herself scream in pain before she passed out entirely. _

* * *

Elena could hear the Salvatore's talking in the distance. She was laying inside of Stefan's bedroom. His scent was so familiar and welcoming to her.

She opened her eyes, pausing. Elena then smiled, devilishly so. Her mind was so clear now. She could remember, every single thing.

The way that Stefan had spent the last several months pushing her away until their relationship finally broke completely apart, and Elena could recall the constant teasing dance between herself and Damon. Never quite daring to cross the lines drawn because of her history with Stefan.

"_We have history," _Stefan had told her once. The memory was now painful, sharp. Something to be pushed away. Emotions didn't matter anymore. They couldn't.

And then most recently, there had been Elijah. So little their time was together, but it was attached to deep emotions for Elena. Intense was a word that could barely begin to describe them. She had fallen fast, hard for Elijah. Her feelings for him had made her other relationships seem like something that had come from one's childhood.

Then came the hurt and everything had fallen apart before it could really begin. Elijah had let her go. And Elena, this Elena, refused to feel anything more about it. In fact, she didn't want to feel anything, ever again. Life was better when those who claimed to love you held no claim over your heart to hurt you with.

Elena turned, forcing a smile to her face. Forcing herself to act like she cared that Stefan was in the room with her. "You're awake," He beamed at her. And Elena remembered the time she had loved that smile once, so much. "You're here," She returned, before pulling him into a kiss.

Stefan was stunned, but soon pulled away from her, studying her as if she had staked him. "What kind of game you're playing, Elena?" Stefan countered in slight disbelief.

Elena only smiled at him, before staring over at Damon who came into the room. "Damon!" She cried, sounding helpless, which summoned the other Salvatore over to her right away. Damon was by her side in an instant and Elena happily gave into his embrace of comfort. "I knew you'd be here, Damon," She cooed and Stefan scoffed as Damon appeared to fall entirely for her act.

"Jealous much, brother?' Damon shot at him in a whisper, enjoying Elena's attention.

Stefan paused before speaking again. He knew what was wrong with Elena. How couldn't he have seen the difference?

"You shut off your emotions," Stefan levelled at his brother and Elena who now lay curled up on the bed together.

"Don't be crazy, Stefan..." started Damon, but silenced when Elena stared laughing wildly at them both.

She pushed away from Damon and then got off the bed. "Oh, you two are so easy... no wonder Katherine played you both for so long..." Elena then walked away, oblivious to her behaviour. Neither Salvatore bothered to follow her from the house.

"What the hell are we going to do?" insisted Damon angrily, not liking the fact he'd just been used.

"I have no idea," confessed Stefan softly, hating that this had somehow happened to Elena after him seeing her with Elijah in New Orleans.

Could you turn on a vampire's emotions when you had no idea why the vampire shut them off to begin with? This way, Elena seemed to remember who they were. What would happen when she decided to turn her emotions back on?


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you do to her Damon?" insisted Rick while entering the Salvatore house by the front door. Stefan stood aside so Rick could come in. Alaric stood in front of Damon, fully expecting answers.

"What?" Damon scoffed, offended at once. "Are you seriously accusing me? You're the one who lost his ward to an original vampire. I had nothing to do with Elena_ turning it off_."

"We've been pushing her for months to decide about us," replied Stefan softly. "We were to stupid to see that Elena couldn't choose between us because she stopped wanting either one of us. It was us who pushed her towards Elijah, Damon. If we could have just left her alone, none of this would be happening right now."

Damon scowled, refusing to admit that he could have had a role in Elena's choosing to turn it all off. "Speak for yourself, Stefan. If _you and Elijah_ would have _left her alone_, Elena would have eventually _chosen me."_

"She isn't even here _and_ you two _still don't stop_," snapped Alaric, annoyed with the both of them.

"What do you mean, she isn't here?" asked Stefan curiously.

"Elena came home, packed some clothes and told me she was moving out," continued Alaric. "I had hoped she came here, but I can see why she didn't."

"Where the hell would she go?" Damon said aloud, dumbfounded.

"I'll check with Caroline and Bonnie," offered Stefan, leaving the room.

Alaric then turned and punched Damon in the face.

Damon fell over, holding his nose. "What was that for?" He shouted hotly.

"For messing with Elena _after I told you to leave her alone_ in the first place," snapped Alaric. "She was good, happy _with Stefan_. You knew that, Damon."

"I never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do, Rick."

"She was your_ brothers girl, Damon_. Even when they weren't together, _you knew_ how Elena felt about Stefan. Elena hasn't been the same since."

Rick then stormed out of the Salvatore house, not looking back.

Damon couldn't believe that his friend faulted him about Elena. Damon knew he wasn't the reason why Elena turned it all off. She had already made up her mind before then about Stefan and him. Elena had chosen Elijah out of the blue and everything had changed from that point on. The originals were responsible for Elena falling apart like this. He'd be damned if he stood by this time and let them take her away from them forever.

Elena may not love him, but Damon loved Elena more than anything. He wouldn't let her destroy herself over them. He'd save her, no matter what he'd have to do.

* * *

Finally, no one telling her what to do. No one expecting her to love this one or the other. She was free here.

"I'm surprised that you'd choose to come back here, Elena," said Rebekah, sitting down at the family dinner table inside of the Mikaelson mansion.

"You said Klaus isn't here and Elijah is gone too," Elena argued softly, lazily. Elena then took a large helping of blood into a wine glass from a pitcher that had been set in front of her. "Here, Stefan and Damon will leave me alone. They won't think that I'd come back here."

Elena then drank and smiled at the taste. "So, you say all your memories are back. That you remember being a vampire and your love that you claim to bore my brother, yet, here you are. Why aren't you chasing down my brother to be reunited and all that bit?" Rebekah drank from her glass. Elena was surprised to see that real wine was in her glass and not blood.

"I don't want anyone to have a claim over me," Elena replied, sounding bored. "For the last two years all most, that's all I have lived. First Stefan, who was honestly really sweet, but he expected that our relationship gave him some sort of ownership rights over me. He didn't like me to make my own decisions, even when he accepted them. And Damon, he was so much worse. He claimed to fall in love with me and automatically assumed that gave him rights to have a say over my life. And Elijah was the better of the three. He was more honest too. But I refuse to again be some helpless doll caught between two brothers. We had our fun, but that's all it really was. When Klaus got a little too close to his favourite toy, like Stefan, he considered me to be broken. I won't be anyone's problem to fix."

"Elijah isn't anything like your beloveds Stefan and Damon, Elena," Rebekah replied, rather warningly so. "He doesn't like to be played with or teased. If he thinks you used him, you'll regret it. _Katerina_ certainly did."

"I never used _Elijah_," Elena defended herself, taking another long drink. "_He's the one _that broke it off with me. He thinks I wanted to run away from him, _and all that_. Elijah refused to listen to me and_ that was that." _

"You mean my other brother got in the way before you could make amends with Elijah," Rebekah beamed, happy to know that Elena lost her chance for love as well.

"Klaus is _very good_ at that," Elena agreed. She felt quite drunk on blood now. "Where the hell is your evil brother anyway?"

"After destroying your life, he went to New Orleans to chase after Elijah. Apparently big brother was meddling in his affairs again, _and all that_," Rebekah beamed happily. "After he dumped you, poor Elijah just couldn't control himself and went on a short, but sweet murderous rampage. Taking out Klaus's favourite protege in the process. Justifiably right, considering my brother had already taken away Elijah's_ favourite_."

Elena felt startled to know that Elijah had become so upset over her. It threatened to evoke emotions within her that she no longer wanted to face. He had_ hurt her_. After losing Stefan, and then Elijah, Elena promised herself to stop caring. Klaus had only come along and gave her what she had really wanted. Freedom. She no longer had to care about anything and it was wonderful.

Elena rose from the table upon smelling the approach of humans near by. They were likely a few yards away from the house. She began to follow their scent.

"Where on earth are you going?" called Rebekah, not moving from her position at the table.

"I'm hungry," said Elena simply.

Elena then continued to exit the mansion, ignoring anything else from Rebekah.

* * *

The teenagers were a short distance away down the side walk. Elena smiled, her vampire features now obvious. It was going to be so easy to close in and start ripping into their sweet smelling skin. She was so hungry. Elena suspected it was likely the aftereffects of Klaus's original compulsion. She had gone so many days without having blood before she would have any.

Elena prepared to lung for her pray, not caring that she could have witnesses and that it was day light. All she could smell was that blood. Before she could move she was crushed into the arms of another vampire who refused to let her go. Elena cried out. "Let me go, Stefan!" She hissed furiously at him.

"I don't think so!" Stefan replied, repeatedly fighting her every move to get away.

Damon soon came up from behind her and snapped Elena's neck. Elena fell to the ground like a rag doll, motionless.

"Did you really have to break her neck?" insisted Stefan, annoyed. Stefan moved to lift Elena into his arms.

"It was either that, or proceed to let the baby vampire kick your ass and get away," said Damon, leading the way back to his car.

"So, what now? We just take her back and lock her up?"

"Yep," Damon quipped. "Either that, or we let her go back inside and play house with Elijah's family. Klaus might not be in town now, but we can't trust he won't be back soon. And without Elijah around, Elena would be a sitting duck in there."

"You're right," said Stefan. Damon opened the back seat door and Stefan carefully placed Elena on the back seat. "I just hope we can help her with this. She was compelled by an original to forget her emotions."

"You were able to come back," argued Damon softly, not wanting to hear that Elena might not be able to do what Stefan had done.

"I'm a lot older than Elena though Damon. We need to be prepared that this might not work."

Damon gave a wary, sad look to the young vampire they had just kidnapped. "It's got to work Stefan."

Wordlessly, the brothers then got into the car and drove away with Elena inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The Salvatore's housed Elena inside their basement, locking her safely inside their cellar. Elena was healing quickly and would be awake soon. Stefan almost dreaded her reaction to what they've done with her. She looked so peaceful this way. It was almost easy to pretend and remember the girl that had been in love with him. The girl that wouldn't have looked twice at his brother or fall in love with an original vampire.

But Elena had grown closer with Damon when he had left Mystic Falls with Klaus. Stefan suspected that Elena had fallen in love with his brother while he'd been away, but Elena had never been able to call it that. It was the main reason why he'd been unable to continue his relationship with Elena upon his return home. As much as he still loved her, would always love her, he couldn't let go of the fact that Elena had, instead of pining for him, had developed feelings for his brother in his absence. It spoke volumes of her real devotion to him. Him choosing to leave town had destroyed any real hope they had of making a relationship work.

But then there had always been Damon. Eventually Elena would have seen that she had fallen for his brother too. Either way, their future together wouldn't have lasted long.

Elena started to open her eyes and she smiled at him. It was a smile that he hadn't seen in a long while and it shook him unexpectedly. Elena knew that he still had feelings for her and she would use that against him. Stefan realized.

Elena drew him in for a kiss on the bench she lay on and Stefan couldn't resist her pull. It felt good, too good to feel those lips on his again. "You _love me_," She whispered in his ear. "_Give in Stefan_... Damon isn't here. I know _we're alone_..." She told him seductively.

Stefan decided in that moment to do what was likely the worst thing he could possibly do in that moment. He gave in and kissed Elena for all it was worth. It was wild, intense and Stefan found himself longing, hoping that this would last.

As long as she would have him, in any sense, Stefan would gladly have Elena in return. For however long this would last.

* * *

Damon returned to the house, extra blood bags stored in the back of his car. Stefan wanted them to try the starving method with Elena, which Damon thought would back fire in a really big way. Elena had an original flick her emotional switch off, and Damon suspected it would take an original to turn it back on again.

At first, one wouldn't guess that Elena was different. She seemed the same, but when you got too close, the unfeeling Elena emerged, happily playing with everyone as her own personal toys. It reminded Damon of Katherine, but worse. Katherine used nothing to hide the fact that she was a manipulative slut. Elena used the mask that she still cared, but in fact it was the exact opposite.

Damon entered the living room, stopping at the fire place upon noticing that something was really different from when he had left the house an hour ago.

Blood. He smelled lots and lots of blood.

Damon rushed to the basement, following the scent of blood. He froze upon seeing dozens of empty blood bags on the floor in the far corner by the freezer. The floor was smeared with the remains of blood.

Damon, now feeling dread, went to the room where they had locked Elena inside of. The door was wide open, and both Elena and Stefan were gone.

The elder Salvatore then moved to head back upstairs. He had to find them. Too bad he had no idea where to start looking first, and too bad he had no idea what the hell they were up too.

Damon opened the front door to leave and stopped, laughing nervously. "You sure know when to crash a party," Damon then told the original before him firmly.

The original then gripped Damon by the neck, his eyes dangerous with his impatience. "Where is she, Damon?" Elijah then hissed darkly, using his fingers to show that it wouldn't be long before bones started snapping. Damon yelped in pain.

"If you're looking... if you're looking for your crazy ass girlfriend," started Damon, choking. "You're too late. She had some freaky blood fest with my brother in the basement and now they're both gone... I have no idea where they went too..."

"So_ Elena_ is alive...?" Elijah questioned, releasing Damon.

"Of course she is," growled Damon, annoyed. "But your brother compelled her to forget her emotions... now she's a crazy little bitch, on the lose with my brother."

"She's with _Stefan_," Elijah murmured softly, sounding hurt.

"_I have no freaking idea_ who _Elena_ is with now," Damon nearly snarled. "All I know is I'm getting sick of her mind games. Like this, she's worse than Katherine ever was."

Elijah was floored at the events which had apparently followed after Elena's vanished from New Orleans. Apparently Klaus switching off Elena's emotions had caused Elena to seek out the closest thing she had left to who she was before. Elijah was let down knowing that Elena had chosen to run from him rather than trusting him to help her. And she had chosen to run back to the Salvatore's, and already had run a number on Damon. Now it was Stefan's turn. Where did it leave him and her?

He fought the urge to flee and never return to this cursed place. First, he needed to help find Elena and fix the damage his brother had inflicted upon her. He owed her that much at least.

* * *

"Elena, this is crazy," said Stefan, watching Elena dance around him. She had taken them to a party at the near by college, making him promise to show her how to properly feed from someone. Stefan suspected that Elena already knew how to feed from someone, but he gave into her, and now they were here.

"Oh, you wanted to come here with me, Stefan," Elena said, laughing while still dancing. "Don't be so afraid to have some fun."

Elena then fell into his arms and the world went away for Stefan as she kissed him.

* * *

They found two teenagers in a back room. Both were talking to each other and no one else seemed to know that they were here.

"This is what we need," Stefan started easily. Before he could say anything else, however, Elena struck, biting viciously into the guy's neck as the girl screamed in terror.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stefan..." Elena whispered, waking up the next morning, feeling foggy.

She opened her eyes, surprised to see how she found herself to be. Naked, laying with a body slumped to her side. It was the guy she drank from last night. He had been sweet, and Elena had felt drawn to that. His girlfriend was no longer in the room with them.

Elena stood up from the sofa in the room, seeking out Stefan. Last night had felt good, really good, being with him. Elena had never felt so free in so long. But it was a good kind of freedom. None where she'd be expected to follow certain rules with someone at the ready to rip her heart out before it was all over.

At first she believed that Damon would have been her best choice to help her gain her new freedom, but he still was helplessly in love with the girl she used to be. The girl that Elena wanted to let go of and never be again. Then there had been Stefan, still in love with who she used to be, but willing to accept her in whatever package she came in now. And he knew the freedom she desired now, tasted it for himself. It made him the perfect choice for who she wanted to be now.

"_You know who you want to be, my dearest Elena,"_ said Klaus's voice inside her head._ "Don't let anyone stop you." _

And she wouldn't. Finding Stefan lost in thought by the window, Elena grabbed him from behind, stealing him into a kiss before pushing him down to the floor. "It's just you and me, Stefan.," She promised the boy she had fallen so deeply in love with once. Stefan looked back at her, longing to be trusting of her.

"I will always protect you, Elena," Stefan then said with great emotion, before accepting her passionate kisses again. It was the last emotion he felt before letting it all go. Love for this one girl.

* * *

They could smell the blood from outside of the frat house. Damon winced noticeably upon sensing something else too. Elijah had been right. Elena and Stefan were inside of this place. Damon could smell their familiar scents and hear them speaking softly to each other.

Damon refused to press further, not wanting to hear anything to indicate that somehow his brother had managed to win back the affections of Elena when Damon had never been able to successfully even obtain them once. Elijah seemed to hear something that Damon had been afraid too. The original froze as if suddenly getting a stake to the heart before continuing towards the house.

"You sure you want to go in there?" Damon called out, hesitating. He really didn't know if he could handle seeing Elena in a compromising position with his brother. Damon imagined if Elijah were the one to see something like that Stefan might be minus a head as a result. Elijah never responded to his question and Damon then rushed forward towards the house.

Damon may hate that Stefan might have got the girl again, but he didn't exactly want to see him dead by the hands of Elijah either.

If anyone was ever going to have the pleasure of killing his brother, Damon had decided long ago that it would be himself.

* * *

Damon had managed to sneak past Elijah and find his brother first. The sight that greeted him was certainly unexpected.

Elena, wrapped up in a cheap looking blanket, was laying on the sofa in the room, looking very dead. Well, dead, if you were a human. Her neck was very much broken and Stefan was standing in the corner of the room looking wild eyed.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked, still stunned at the sight.

"She wouldn't stop..." Stefan started softly, sounding out of breath. "She killed them, Damon... everyone..."

Damon spotted the bodies of two teens near the window inside the room. "Not just them..." Stefan insisted. "She killed everyone here... and I..."

"And you what?" Damon pressed darkly.

He couldn't believe that Stefan had been stupid enough to get sucked in by this crazy new version of Elena. Damon refused to admit he would have been willing to himself if she had picked him. But Elena doing this to Stefan, when she knew of his history, made Damon feel betrayed on behalf of Stefan. It was an unfamiliar feeling that he quickly hated.

"I killed them too..." Stefan admitted softly, still fighting for control. "I had to make her stop..."

Damon, seeing that Stefan was visibly shaken up still, likely by what he'd done to Elena, moved to go near Stefan to help him out of this place. Damon stopped when he realized that Elijah had caught up with him. He eyed Elijah wildly himself, not knowing what to expect of the original. Would he kill his brother thinking he took advantage of Elena? Or would he see what had been really going on here?

Elena wasn't the innocent one this time. Not how she was, not like this.

Elijah stopped walking into the room upon seeing the half naked, broken form of Elena on the sofa. He stared, shocked, at the sight. He looked to Stefan seeing his state of dress. Elijah glowered at the younger vampire, eyes filled with hate and jealousy. Jealous over the fact that Elena, even in the state she is in, decided to run away from him and Stefan was the first person she had ran too.

Elijah seemed to cast some sort of judgement over the scene and started to leave. Damon hated the original for choosing to walk away from Elena. It was something himself would never do.

Elena stirred then, seeming to sense Elijah's closeness. She opened her eyes, and it hit her then. Everything, all at once. Damon didn't think it would happen so soon for her, but maybe seeing Elijah shocked her into it. By the devastated look upon her face, it was clear. Her emotions were back and she just realized that Elijah had found her after having some serious private blood party with Stefan.

"Elijah!" She cried after him, but Elijah didn't stop. He kept going and never looked back. Seeing Elena , wide eyed and broken, and the shakeup state of his brother, Damon was put in a very unfamiliar position. He honestly didn't know what to do to help either of them.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been almost a full day since they had returned from the college, but Elena still hadn't changed from the state she had been in. Her emotions were still on, but she was crushed with the knowledge of what had went on between herself and Stefan, and the things they had done while together.

They had killed people, and Elena knew that it had been herself that had encouraged it all to happen. Stefan had been drawn in, easily, to her plans. Partly due to how he still felt about her, and partly due to the fact there was still part of him that craved to be out of control, and let his lust for blood consume him. And she was the one that had done this to him.

Guilt racked Elena beyond her imagination. It wasn't just Stefan that she had hurt though. It was also Damon, and it also had been Elijah. She had promised herself to walk away from her feelings for the Salvatore's. Nothing had really ever come of the feelings she had for Damon, and Stefan had been too caught up in dealing with what Klaus had done to him to ever really return her feelings for him again.

She had then found something remarkable and unexplainable with Elijah. Something that had always been there between them, right from the start, but then being something they had to pretend wasn't there. With the loss of her relationship with Stefan, she had been finally free to accept that connection with Elijah that she had always felt.

Then their relationship had changed, yet again, becoming even deeper when he had made her a vampire. Her feelings for Elijah had then magnified, and Elena couldn't picture her life without him when their relationship had finally become what she had longed for it to be. And then suddenly he broke away from her, no longer trusting her feelings for him and had cruelly ended things between them, shattering every part of her heart that was left remaining from her breakup with Stefan.

Elena then remembered feeling everything shut down inside of her, and then Klaus had found her. It had been as if he'd been waiting to see her relationship with Elijah self destruct, it was as if he'd seen it coming. He had promised her peace, to return to herself, to forget the pain that she was in after losing the greatest love she had ever known.

Klaus had told her seeking out Stefan would be the answer to everything for her. That being reunited with him would bring the peace she longed for. So Elena had done just that. She sought out Stefan, the one she knew who still loved her. And Klaus had told her something else, but what?

Elena couldn't think of it, and the pain set in again knowing how deeply she hurt the three men she loved the most in the world.

* * *

Alaric found Elena curled up on top of her bed. She looked peaceful while asleep. It made Alaric pity her in a way, knowing that her life was anything but peaceful. He was just grateful that she was home.

Since Jenna's death, he had found his own peace in helping looking after Elena and Jeremy. It made him think about what might have been with Jenna had she lived. He often pictured them getting married and living here with the kids. Maybe even having a couple of their own someday.

Meredith Fell had Alaric thinking about different possibilities. Maybe even going out on a date or two. He hadn't the nerve to ask her out yet. Well, not officially. They had a few drinks together, but that was that, so far.

For now, life was fine. Maybe he'd look for more sometime soon. Alaric closed Elena's bedroom door and headed to his own bedroom, trying to remember a time when life was more simple.

* * *

Stefan couldn't focus. He knew that he should be trying to find out what had become of Elena, but all he could think about was blood. How it tasted, and he felt the thirst take control of him. The door to the Salvatore's cellar slammed close, bringing Stefan back to reality.

He had asked Damon to lock him inside the basement until he could regain some control. So it wouldn't be like before. So Klaus, this time, wouldn't win.

* * *

Elijah stood within the gardens in behind the family home that Klaus had selected for them inside of Mystic Falls. It was land that had been here, filled with thick, dense flowers, long before the mansion itself had stood.

Elijah recalled visiting this location, more than once, over the years he had made his way back home. The last time he had visited, before he knew of the new doppelganger, had been nearly sixty years previous. On the trail of the story of Katherine Pierce, but only to discover how many years late he had been.

It was the first time he had heard of the Salvatore's, and how both brothers had been turned by a murderous, bewitching vampire. Neither had lived in Mystic Falls at that point. Both brothers, long gone, trying to forget the vampire who they had both fallen in love with.

Thinking about the first time he had looked for Katherine in this place made his thoughts regretfully go to Elena, Katherine's doppelganger, and the vampire who he had fallen desperately in love with, only to have his heart shattered with old, bitter disappointment.

Elijah knew that Elena had spent the weeks of their separation not entirely in control of her faculties. Her basic instincts had lead her here again, to Stefan. Perhaps that was where his problem, his jealousy, lived.

Even when not completely herself, her first instinct was not to seek him out, it was to run home, to her former lover. It was also clear that Elena and Stefan had become more again, in his brief absence. Elijah didn't want to think about what that could mean to Elena, or of the fact that he may have lost her forever due to his brothers manipulations, which could have made her realize that she still loved Stefan Salvatore. She had only been pushing away her feelings because it had made it easier to let him go.

Now that Stefan was within her reach again, where did it leave their relationship, their future? Had he been kidding himself? Had she never really loved him at all? Perhaps he'd been a means to an end for Elena. Someone to seek out to keep her bed warm and nothing more. Now that Stefan was back in the picture... Elijah sighed dramatically, knowing he was letting the darker part of his nature get the better of him.

He hadn't even allowed Elena the chance to explain anything... who knew what his brother really had done to her. He should have never let her leave New Orleans. None of this would be happening now.

Elijah stopped suddenly and turned around, hissing. Her presence was still so obvious, even now, centuries later. It burned him deeply to even be within three feet of her. The only thing he suspected that stopped him from flat out killing her was the fact that she bore the face of the one he loved. Elena.

And his curiosity over what Katherine had been doing in New Orleans with Marcel.

"Hello _Katerina_," spat Elijah darkly, releasing her neck from his hand. "What gives you the courage to approach me here?"

Katherine regained her baring and scowled, still hating the fact that although he had loved her once, that affection no longer survived within his heart. "I'm here to offer you a deal, and help you save your dear, sweet..." Katherine broke off, smiling evilly suddenly. "Oh, that's right. She's not _yours_ anymore. It's which Salvatore's turn again?" She then smirked. "I bet Stefan..."

"_Katerina_, get to the point, or I will reconsider my decision on sparring your life today," Elijah snapped.

"There's someone chasing your girl," Katherine started, catching Elijah off guard. "And it's not the three obvious choices... have you ever heard of Silas?"

Elijah was floored at Katherine's question. He had heard of Silas, but it had been hundreds of years since anyone had said his name.

"Yes, of course," Elijah replied. "But it was nothing but old tales..."

"He's real and he's coming, Elijah," Katherine pressed. "And he'll be coming after Elena... or me..." Katherine then admitted.

"What... what are you talking about, _Katerina_..."

Before Elijah could ask her anything else, Katherine vanished, using vampire speed. Elijah then turned around, seeing his sister approach him. Great. Now he would have to find Katherine, and fast.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Katerina, it's been so long," purred Elijah seductively. He reached for the sleeve of her gown, pulling her closer. _

_Katerina gasped, startled at being caught by him. It had been nearly thirty years since she had last seen any of the originals. She had believed she would have been safe here at the Duke's house. How did Elijah ever find her?_

_Katerina tried to get away, but Elijah had her in an iron grip. "Thank you, my lord Robert," Elijah told her host in the distance of the vast chamber they were in. "I will never let my fair beloved escape me again." _

"_Robert please!" Katerina begged as Elijah began to pull her away. But Robert lay dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood. She stared at the sight in horror, not understanding what had happened to the kind Englishman. _

_Then suddenly there was something different about Elijah's manner. The way he held her, too close, improperly. Elijah would never resort to something with such brutality. Not with her. His eyes then found hers in the darkness and Katerina just knew it right away. Her captor was not Elijah. It was someone else. Someone dark, sinister. And Katerina felt uncharacteristically terrified. _

"_My Elisa..." The false Elijah purred and Katerina fainted at his touch. _

* * *

"Can you possibly expect me to believe that Silas... looks like me," Elijah scoffed, trying not to laugh at Katherine's nerve. "And of course, he wants you... get serious, Katerina, for once."

"Not me," Katherine quipped darkly, trying to ignore Elijah's dismissal of her story. "His _Elisabeth_..." Katherine pressed on. "She was the first of my family in the Bulgaria regions, almost 1000 years ago. He was in love with her and lost her to another. He's been searching for her ever since."

"There was no doppelganger before you,_ Katerina_," Elijah snapped.

"Not a doppelganger," Katherine grumbled, increasingly annoyed. "But she looked like me..." Katherine said softly. "I seen a painting of her..."

"Of course..." Elijah quipped, not believing her.

"Silas kidnapped me and took me to his home. He wasn't going to let me go. He kept calling me _Elisa_...until a witch friend of his did a spell and he realized that I wasn't her. He thought I was, but reincarnated as a vampire, so that I could be with him forever. I managed to get away from him, but he's never stopped looking. Now he's back because he's heard about Elena..."

"Why did he look like me?" Elijah questioned, still not quite believing Katerina's story.

"He appears as anyone, at will," Katherine continued. "I have never seen his face, no one has. Well, your brother was the exception, apparently. Marcel was telling me about it, until, well, you know..."

"Why would Silas want anything to do with my brother?"

"He wanted to use Klaus to get him Elena," Katherine replied simply. "It's why he made her turn off her emotions. He thought a self destructive Elena who was no longer bonded to her sire would be easier to catch."

Guilt immediately consumed Elijah again. Elena was truly a victim in all of this. Of course. Why had he been so blind? "Why is Silas targeting Elena?" asked Elijah, still not quite understanding.

"He believes that she is _Elisa_, basically because I wasn't," Katherine shrugged. "Because we look like her, I guess."

"Why first you, though," questioned Elijah. "There was Tatia before you..."

"But she was entirely human, and wasn't born supernatural," countered Katherine swiftly. "Because Elena and me were born supernatural, he can see us, using his magic. It's because he's also supernatural, like us."

"What magic?" asked Elijah darkly, still finding all of this hard to believe. "_Silas_ is a supernatural immortal that can use magic? That's impossible."

"Not impossible Elijah," replied Katherine softly. "_We exist,_ don't we? Why isn't it possible that a supernatural immortal witch exists too? And he wants, and _will get_ your _girlfriend_, if you don't save her from this."

"Why would you care if Elena is saved or not?"

The question made Katherine scowl. "If Silas gets her, he'll take her to the other side, forever. And since she's _my doppelganger_, I'll be trapped there too. So you can see why I want you to save Elena."

Elijah sighed, trying to take all of this in. He had to find Elena, and find out more about Silas. And, he had to find Niklaus and learn what kind of deal he made with Silas and why.

Katherine then did something unexpected, catching him off guard. He winced when he realized what she was about to do, and frowned at the feel of her touching his face in an almost beloved fashion. Their relationship had not been this way, this familiar, in many long years. It felt strange to have her touch him this way. "You cared for me once, Elijah. That girl, the one who wanted to believe in love again after losing everything that ever mattered to her. Know I'm telling you this because I still care about you. I know you, and care Elijah...I still really do. Take care of yourself."

She was then gone, vanished into thin air before he could say anything else. Elijah felt moved by her words. Begrudgingly reminded of old affection, long buried. It was why he really sparred Katerina. Elijah realized. He still cared for her too. But he had given up, long ago. He knew that the girl he had loved once was long dead. She died with her family in Bulgaria, hundreds of years ago. What was left was a shadow of that once sweet girl. A shadow that rose to haunt him, reminding him of what he had lost.

But Elena was the light in his heart that showed him that the memory of long ago was something that he could put away and move on from. Elijah knew what he wanted and it wasn't the girl he lost way back when.

It was the girl who had shown him love and passion, and that it was still possible. Elena. He had to go to her and help her. Save her. And then maybe they could pick up where they had left off in New Orleans, before it had all gone wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you seen him?"

Elena winced at the awkwardness she felt at Alaric's question over the breakfast table. She hesitated in replying upon realizing that she didn't quite know _who_ he was talking about. Damon, Elijah, or Stefan.

Her life was a mess, again. Something she had promised herself would never happen again. Her romantic feelings for the Salvatore's had ended in bitterness and hurt feelings when she had felt something for one brother, then she had began to feel something romantic for the other. What had happened with Elijah had been unexpected, but welcoming, and amazing.

Elena had fallen passionately in love with the elder vampire during their brief relationship. Their time in New Orleans had made Elena realize though that being involved with her was a hindrance to Elijah.

She had been a complete wreak, never quite recovering from Klaus's compulsion. But then he had told her to turn off her emotions, and her control had come back over her life. But then she had went on her self destructive rampage, hurting her relationships with both Damon and Stefan. Stefan, the worst of the two.

She had slept with him, topping it all off. Knowing full well that Stefan still had feelings for her, still wanted to be with her despite all the time he had spent pushing her away. Was that the information that Alaric wanted? That she likely destroyed whatever friendship that was left between her and Stefan by her stupid actions?

"I mean Stefan," said Alaric softly, reaching for the bowl of salad across the kitchen table. He was looking at her with sympathy which lessened her anger.

"I haven't seen him yet," Elena admitted, she pushed her plate away. Blood would be the order of the day for a meal. She would have some later.

"Damon told me you two hooked up," Alaric continued, startling her.

"He said what?" Elena snapped darkly. She then slammed down her glass of water, breaking it. Alaric winced.

"Sorry, Elena," Alaric began softly. "I just know what you two meant to each other once... have you got back together?"

"I'm not with Stefan, Alaric," Elena replied after a bad silence. "We... I made a mistake... and I wasn't entirely myself. I haven't been _with_ Stefan in awhile. Not since last year almost. And Elijah and I, we ended things before I came back home..."

"Maybe now then would be a good time to reexamine some choices," started Alaric, making her frown at him. "You were happy when you were with Stefan, Elena. That's all I want for you, is to be happy again."

Elena frowned more deeply if that was possible. She appreciated Alaric trying to give parental advice, but who she was with was her own choice to make. And to her, she was with Elijah still. She loved Elijah still. But then Elijah decided to get stupid and stopped believing in her feelings for him. And she wanted to stop being a hindrance to him, so she had decided that she was going to go home.

But Elena had failed to consider what her _going home_ would likely mean to Elijah. It had been a line she shouldn't have went across without talking to him about it first. He had taken her decision as her choosing to end their relationship. Before hearing her out, Elijah had taken the liberty to end things first, shattering her heart.

Elijah turning away from her had hurt her more deeply than she had ever thought it possibly could. She still loved him, and would jump at the chance to take it all back.

A part of her still loved Stefan too, but she had accepted the end of their relationship. To Elena there was no going back now. "I still love Stefan, Rick," began Elena uneasily. "But he was the one who ended things between us, and I let him go."

"And Elijah..."

She had let him go too, back in New Orleans. Alaric seen her hesitance and jumped on it. "Just take the time to consider your options Elena."

Elena tried to argue, but found herself being incapable of arguing against the possibility of her and Stefan. They did _work together_ as a couple before. _They had _made each other happy. It had been so simple to love Stefan.

But perhaps she was only starting to consider Stefan and herself again because she was afraid that if she tried to get Elijah to take her back, to forgive her, he wouldn't. Elena suspected that was it.

"I will," She promised Rick.

Alaric nodded, pleased that she might reconsider her feelings for Stefan, the _good brother_, the one that had been so utterly perfect for her once. He then went off to the high school, Elena deciding to go with Jeremy once he got down stairs.

* * *

Inside history class, Stefan was missing. Elena guessed that he had stayed home again. She wanted to go and see him, to see how he was doing. She longed to call the Salvatore's, to see the extent of the damage she had helped inflict upon Stefan. But she didn't.

She would go, she decided, later tonight.

She owed it to Stefan and Damon to go and see them. They had saved her, time and again, had helped her so much, time and again. Especially Stefan.

Later that night, after supper, Elena went to leave her house and stopped cold upon opening her front door. Her mouth popped open in her surprise and her heart pained at the sight of him.

"Elijah," She breathed after a long, uncomfortable silence. "Please," Elena then offered, her manners kicking in, motioning him to come inside.

He nodded, quietly, seemingly too moved to speak at the sight of her. His eyes connected with hers, burning something deep within her, before walking past her. And it hit her. And Elena knew. She still loved him, and it hurt. Regaining her composure, she closed them inside her house alone together.


	9. Chapter 9

"Did I interrupt you from going somewhere?" asked Elijah softly, following Elena into the living room of the Gilbert house.

Elena sighed softly. "I was going to see Stefan and Damon. Stefan- he- I want to see how he is."

Elijah scowled darkly at that, but he let it go. It wasn't his place to question Elena on who she spent her time with. Not anymore. He'd let that right walk away from him in New Orleans.

"I'm just concerned about him..." Elena started uneasily, catching the dark look upon Elijah's face.

"I guess so, given the circumstances," replied Elijah coolly. He took the turn to frown upon seeing the sad look upon her face. "Elena, I didn't come here to judge you. I know that I don't have the right..."

"That's right," spat Elena, not being able to mask the hurt in her voice. Elijah stopped, taking in a sigh. "Elena, I came here because I have reason to believe that you're in danger..."

"Why?" broke in Elena, scoffing. "Is your brother coming to compel me again?" As happy as she had been to see Elijah at her door, his visit was bringing back things she'd rather forget. Elena was getting sick of being used by Klaus in someway. Noticing Elijah's frown Elena gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry," She said softly. "That wasn't fair."

"None of this is fair, Elena," agreed Elijah. He reached out to her from his spot on the arm of the sofa, touching her hair, moving it back from her face. "If I had my way, I would take it all back. The things I said. We should still be in New Orleans... _together_..."

Elena looked to the floor, her heart breaking. She loved being with him in New Orleans, but this was her home. She was with her family here. Elena couldn't make herself regret coming home, and she couldn't say she'd take it back. She loved being in Mystic Falls, here, and Elijah apparently didn't feel the same way.

Elijah cupped her face and brushed her lips with his while whispering in her ear. "I missed you," He admitted softly, and she grabbed at his jacket to steady herself, feeling overwhelmed.

"I missed you," Elena responded, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't help herself. "But Elijah, I can't go back. My family is here... this is my home."

"And my family is in New Orleans," replied Elijah softly, refusing to let her go and pulling her into his arms.

"So, that's it..." She continued, fighting not to sob.

"No, that's not_ just it, Elena_," countered Elijah.

Elena used her strength to pull away from him, succeeding this time. She found it hard to look at him, knowing the heartbreak was back in his face. Elena couldn't do this right now. She couldn't get attached to watch him walk away. "Why are you really here, Elijah?" She insisted.

"There is apparently an immortal witch chasing after you with the help of my brother Niklaus," He said, stunning her into complete silence.

"What?" She finally managed.

Elijah then began to tell her everything that he knew.


	10. Chapter 10

"Elena, I thought I heard you still up..."

Elena lifted her head up from her bed and sighed. It was the middle of the night, and her new visitor was Damon Salvatore. She had intended to see Stefan and Damon tonight, but her visit with Elijah earlier had sent her reeling emotionally.

He wanted her back, plain and simple. But Elijah wanted her far away from Mystic Falls, away from Jeremy and Alaric, her friends, and to be frank, he wanted to remove Stefan and Damon completely from her life, and he wanted her complete consent to make that happen.

"Damon, why are you here?" Elena asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes while sitting up. She scoffed loudly when he flopped on the bed beside her.

"You did a number on my little brother Elena, and you didn't even have the decency to come and see him," Damon levelled at her. He touched her hair and moved to kiss her with a naughty grin, and Elena took a moment to use vampire speed to get away from him and on her feet.

"Damon, I meant to come, I did, but I had a visitor, " Elena admitted, grabbing for her robe hanging on the back of a chair.

"Who?" Damon pressed curiously. "Bonnie come to irritate you to no end..."

"No, that's your job," Elena shot back with a scowl. "It was Elijah actually..."

"_Elijah_...' Damon scowled back furiously, eyes blazing. "I thought he sent you packing in New Orleans, that's why you came back here, running to my little brother and... me."

"Damon, there's no me and you," Elena countered softly. "Things never went that way between us, remember?"

"Only because of Elijah..." Damon hissed, joining her on her side of the room. He took her hands in his immediately. Elena never pulled away because it was obvious that Damon was honestly trying to be serious with her and Elena felt bad for not being able to be what he wanted of her then.

"Elena, we'd be so good together," Damon started, again serious. His tone, however, light. "Drop that ancient old vampire for one you know you'll have a good time with. I would never hurt you, not like him, not like my brother either..."

Elena frowned sadly at Damon, appreciating his rare sincerity. "I know that you care about me, _Damon_. I care about you too, but things never went beyond that with us. And_ I fell in love with Elijah_, Damon. My feelings for him were stronger than anything I have ever known. And _Stefan_, I never stopped loving him, _Damon_. We're not together anymore, but I can't just go and be with you, _his brother._ It wouldn't be right, Damon."

"I would be good for you, Elena," Damon pressed gently. "I know I'm not that guy the good girl is supposed to be with, but I would make you happy, Elena. You know how I feel for you. I would, Elena."

Elena smiled up at Damon, touched to have someone here, someone caring, someone that didn't expect anything of her but to simply be with him. It would be so easy to give into Damon right now, but she couldn't. Even if there was the slightest part of her that was curious to see if Damon could live up to those promises.

"Maybe in the next life, Damon," Elena said, smiling through tears. She then hugged him tight before letting him go.

"Yeah, that's what all the vampires say," He murmured softly.

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Damon started moving towards the window.

"You coming over tomorrow?" He called over his shoulder.

"I'll be there, Damon," Elena promised, happy that Damon was letting her fall back into the familiarity of their friendship without pouting too much over her rejection of him.

He turned lastly to face her, smirked and then was gone in a flash.

Elena couldn't say that she hated that visit with Damon. It gave some closure to what left over feelings she had over _what almost was _between them. Now there was Stefan, and there was Elijah.

Elena still loved Stefan. Those feelings had never really stopped. She had just adjusted to the fact that he had decided it was easier not being with her anymore. And then the mess with Klaus had caused her to go back to the fact her feelings for Stefan were still there. It complicated things for Elena. But it didn't lessen her feelings for Elijah and the fact she'd go back to him in a heart beat if he didn't want to take her away from everyone that she cared about.

Could she really choose one of them knowing she wasn't over the other?

It made her want to talk to Stefan, more than anything. Perhaps she had imagined any remaining feelings between them out of guilt over sleeping with him. Elena couldn't honestly answer any of the questions running through her mind right then.

And then there was this Silas. A very old witch that wanted her to be his _Elisabeth_. He had chased Katherine believing that she had been his old true love reincarnated, but backed off after realizing he'd been mistaken.

Silas really hadn't made a move yet and even Elijah knew next to nothing about him, so they had to play the waiting game right now. Eventually, Elena was able to fall asleep.

* * *

Damon had let her inside the house, wordlessly showing her towards the basement. He'd chosen not to go with her to see Stefan. He'd acted like he was okay, but Elena suspected that Damon was secretly hurting over her rejection still.

It had been so heart felt, but Elena knew that whatever had went on between them had passed. At least, for her it had. If she had seriously been in love with Damon, she would have never fallen for Elijah like she had.

Stefan was laying on that old bench inside the locked cellar room. Her heart panned at the sight, reminded instantly of old memories she'd rather forget. "Stefan..."

He looked in her direction, frowning. He then looked away again from her. "I see you made it back to yourself alright..." Stefan spoke softly, trying to ignore the obvious.

"I did," Elena replied, longing to tell him how it happened, but it really didn't matter right then. Stefan was hurting, and was a mess, and was fighting old ripper urges because of what she had done to him.

It was because of the feelings he had evoked in her that she was able to turn her emotions on. It was because being with Stefan made her remember what it was like to feel love.

"Elena, I know Elijah is back, and you're alright..." Stefan started softly again, his tone hurting. "You really shouldn't be here."

"I'm here because I care about you, Stefan," whispered Elena, finding it hard to control the feelings she felt for him, seeing him like this. "I never stopped..."

"Elena, _don't,_" said Stefan, cutting her off. "I know you weren't yourself when we were together the other night. You don't have to be with me because you feel guilty..."

"Stefan, it's not because I feel guilty that I care, that _I love_..."

Stefan stood up, refusing to let her finish. "But you _love him_ too, Elena."

The words caught her off guard, startling her to reality. She may love Stefan still, but she had been stupid to think he'd not know her feelings for Elijah too. Perhaps she was only tempted by Stefan because it would be more simple to be with him than with someone who was encouraging you to try different things, experience life else where.

Stefan was her idealistic choice. He was kind, sweet, perfect with her. He would always love her, no matter what. And Elena loved him for it all, more than words could ever say.

But there was Elijah. Passionate, dark, sexy, and he had a hold over her that Stefan and Damon never did. And Elena loved him with her entire soul. He was the choice that scared her. The one she wasn't sure that she was ready for.

"You're right," She admitted finally. "I do."

Elena opened the cell door and stepped inside with Stefan.

"Elena," began Stefan, sitting up now. "What are you doing? I can't leave here... I..."

Elena took one of his hands in hers. "I know that I can't ever seem to make a decision and stick with it," replied Elena lamely. "But I meant it, _Stefan_. The things we said, I never stopped caring about you."

Stefan looked into her eyes, wishing, hoping that things were different. "If only you could love j_ust me_, Elena. But you never could. Be _with Elijah,_ Elena. If we were meant to be, you wouldn't have fallen for _Damon or Elijah_. You felt something for the both of them because you moved on from me, Elena. You let me go, and we can't go back. Not anymore. I will _always _love you, but I refuse to ever share you with anyone. And if we got back together, right now. I would never be enough because_ I'm not him_."

Stefan then kissed her hand before pulling free from her grip. "It's okay, Elena. It's okay for you to let me go and be with who you really want to be with. I survived for over 150 years before I meant you. I will live after you, _after this_."

Elena nodded, smiling through her tears. "I think I just needed to know that you're going to be alright, Stefan. I will always love you."

"I know,`` He said, no longer being able to say those words in return. They meant something different for Elena now, but they still meant the same for him. They always would. Stefan would always love Elena, but it was his turn to let her go with no regrets. Because it was exactly what she needed.

* * *

It felt refreshing to leave Stefan. Perhaps it had been what she needed to make her decision about Elijah. To know that Stefan was going to be okay without her this time.

Elena would always love Stefan. She knew this now, but their relationship was never going to be what it once was. Too much time had passed, and she still loved and wanted to be with Elijah. More than anything she wanted to be with Elijah.

Perhaps she simply needed to hear Stefan point that fact out to her. Despite how hard it likely was going to be, she wanted to be with Elijah. Perhaps they could make it work if they tried.

But how was she going to tell Elijah all of this? Would he believe her after such obvious self doubt about them being together? Elena could only hope that he did.

His siblings were both in New Orleans, according to Elijah. So it would be safe to go to the Originals family home in Mystic Falls, without worrying about running into one of them.

She needed to find Elijah and work things out.


	11. Chapter 11

The doors opened to the Mikaelson mansion and Elena was immediately startled by Elijah opening his own front door. His eyes flashed in surprise, but he then smiled, happy to see her. "Elijah," She spoke first, unsure of how to begin.

"Come," He then offered, reaching for a hand and leading her inside the house. It felt good to have him hold her hand. Elena stopped short, needing reassurance from him.

"It's just us, Elena," Elijah promised her. It was as if he could read her mind. She smiled again, letting him lead her to a set of patio doors and he lead them outside.

"It's so beautiful," Elena spoke softly, in awe. Flowers, greenery everywhere in sunlight.

"A favourite place to escape when it's too much in there," Elijah replied, smiling sincerely. He released her hand and he looked back at her, waiting.

Of course, she had decided to visit unannounced after a very difficult reunion between them. Things hadn't changed, she realized. Elijah would still expect her to follow him to New Orleans. But to be with him, it would be worth it. Elena thought hopefully. She loved him, and it hurt too much to be separated from him.

"Elijah, I want to talk," Elena started uneasily and he gazed at her warmly. A new light came to his dark eyes. "About us."

"So there is an _us_..." Elijah replied carefully, fighting not to try and guard himself with her. "After the other night, I didn't think you wanted there to be an _us_..."

"If it's about what happened between me and _Stefan_, _we_... there's no _we_, Elijah. Stefan and I both think we are better off as friends. We don't see each other that way anymore..."

"Elena," Elijah scoffed at that. "If you really believe that Stefan isn't in love with you, you are far more naive than I ever took you for."

"What I meant to say...I don't love him anymore. At least, not like I once did. And Damon, he loves me, but I don't see him as being anything other than my really dear friend. Because I love someone else. I love you, Elijah. And I want this, whatever this is between us, to work. And I will follow you anywhere in order to make that happen."

"I want this to work out as well, Elena," confessed Elijah, reaching for her, pulling her close. "I don't believe that things will ever be easy with us. My family will see to it. But I cannot picture my life without you being apart of it. I was miserable when you left New Orleans. Please, never leave me again. Even if I'm foolish enough to watch you walk away."

"You got yourself a deal," Elena breathed happily in a sigh. She then joyfully fell into his arms. Perhaps it was possible to be happy. She thought as Elijah kissed her deeply.

* * *

"Damon," called Elena, rushing into the Salvatore house later that night.

Damon rose from the sofa inside the living room, drink in hand. "Thought you would have ran to your lover boy by now," He teased sarcastically. Damon stumbled a bit and Elena caught him, drawing herself into his arms.

"I was wrong, Damon," Elena confessed softly. "Elijah wants me to give up everything to be with him. I can't do that, Damon. I won't!"

"Oh, please," Damon scoffed darkly. "Mr. Happy Suit guy will do anything you say, Elena. You know how much you got him wrapped around your fingers..."

Elena then shocked Damon into a passionate kiss. He was the first to break free and Elena reached for him again. "I was wrong, Damon. I love you, and I want us to be together."

"What?" Damon questioned in disbelief. Elena had rejected him, and not for his brother, but for the suit guy. Elena wouldn't change her mind either. She never changed her mind. "What are you doing? You're not making sense..." Damon stumbled again.

Elena then ripped his shirt, laughing. It made Damon fall over and he stared up at her, watching her morph into the spitting image of his brother. "What the hell are you?" Damon insisted ruffly from his spot on the floor.

"Oh, you are no fun, Damon. I thought I could get you to tell Elena where Stefan is at least. I guess I will have to find him myself..."

"What do you want with my brother?' Damon then snarled, but still a bit out of it.

"I want him to help me get something," Stefan the shady doppelganger spoke. "I would use you, but you no longer hold any of her affections. A part of Elena will always love Stefan. I can use that love."

"Leave them alone!" snapped Damon. Damon then realized who this was.

This was the witch that Elena had told him about. Silas. And he wanted Elena and was going to use anyone in order to make that happen.

"No, Damon," began Silas, his tone sarcastic. "I think _you _should leave them alone."

Silas then used vampire like speed as he snapped his neck and Damon knew no more.

* * *

"You're alright," spoke someone familiar. Stefan was surprised to see her. Katherine Pierce had dared to make another appearance in Mystic Falls.

"No," replied Stefan honestly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking over the small, hundreds plus year old grave yard in behind his family home. "But I think I might be eventually. I survived before her after all..."

"She was foolish to go for Elijah, Stefan," Katherine told him, her tone warning. "Nothing but trouble comes with loving Elijah Mikaelson. Where he goes, his family is always in the shadows."

"Klaus seems to have stopped messing with Elena actually," Stefan replied, Katherine taking the turn to seem surprised. "He pushed her into this latest mess, but he went to New Orleans shortly before Elijah returned. Some witch is gunning for him there."

"Klaus will always have an interest in Elena, just as he'll always have an interest in me," replied Katherine, not believing any of it. "It's the curse that comes with having this face. _Her_ face."

"Tatia Petrova," said Stefan, remembering what Elijah said about her once.

"That girl did a far greater number on Klaus and Elijah than I ever did," quipped Katherine in defence of her past. "No matter what, I never stood a chance because of her."

"Did you ever actually love either Klaus or Elijah Katherine?" asked Stefan seriously, a double meaning behind it. "Or was it just some game?"

Katherine smiled sincerely at Stefan. "It was _always_ Elijah for me, Stefan," Katherine admitted softly, reminding him a lot of Elena in that moment. "But as I said, with one, comes all. You have no choice. Elena will eventually find that out like I did."

"Do you still love him?" asked Stefan, the double meaning still in his voice.

Katherine, again with rare feeling, replied, "Always, Stefan. Always."


	12. Chapter 12

Damon woke up, his head feeling foggy. Things didn't look right. Where the hell was he, and why did everything look like it was almost in black and white?

Damon sat up, noticing he was on a sofa. This was extremely old fashioned, but with black felt, making the sofa feel very soft. Damon would say this reminded him of a piece of furniture in the old Salvatore mansion in the 1840's. It had been one of their mothers favourite's.

A pang struck him hard in the chest right then. Damon had adored his mother in life, but she had died a few years after Stefan had been born during childbirth. Their mother, younger than their father, had died giving birth to her only daughter.

The baby, Sophia, named for their mother, had lived for a year before dying as well. She had been a lovely baby with dark hair and the same eyes as Damon's. The little girl would have grown into the image of their mother.

Their father had closed himself off from his two remaining children, hating himself, blaming anyone he could for the deaths of his wife and daughter. Damon had decided he would be what Stefan needed after that. He had tried to be the best big brother in life to Stefan that he possibly could, trying to make up for a hateful father.

By the time himself and Stefan had reached their teens, their father had married again in secret to the family maid. The maid had given their father a new son and Giuseppe wanted to make his new son as legitimate as he could. Anthony Salvatore, although never close to either of his older brothers, had ended up being the son to continue the family line all the way down to Zach Salvatore.

Damon wondered what his father would think of that. Stefan, although later greatly favoured by their father, had not been the son to marry and pass on the family name. It had been the son he had tried to hide from society, the son he had treated far worse than his eldest son Damon.

Damon recalled often finding his stepmother crying. Although he had missed his mother, Damon had felt sorry for the woman who married his father.

The new Mrs. Salvatore, named Rose, left the Salvatore family after the rumours of vampires started on Mystic Falls, leaving her baby behind her. Damon had no idea what had become of the baby after their father had killed Stefan and himself, then soon dying himself at the hands of the new vampire he had unknowingly helped create. Stefan.

Somehow, back then, barely two years old, the child had managed to survive and endure as his family self destructed around him.

Damon got to his feet and he stared at the scene around him. He was home, but, he was at his home in 1864.

This had to be the work of that crazy witch that Stefan had told him about. The one that was apparently after Elena. Silas. This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream.

* * *

His hands were grasping her waist as she moved upon him on the bed. Elijah smiled up at her and Elena felt lost to the feelings that he stirred within her. She bent and kissed him as his head rested on her pillows. She couldn't believe that he was here with her. Elena released the kiss first and smiled back at him. "I love you," She told him softly, her voice thick with emotion.

"I love you, Elena," He breathed into her ear, pulling her completely upon him to kiss her again. Lost to their kisses, Elena made the next move, showing Elijah that she wanted their relationship to resume from what they had in New Orleans. She used her fingers, working at the belt of his pants, and surprisingly he stopped her and broke the kiss.

"Elena," He whispered, cupping her face with one hand. "I don't expect this... we just reunited... we don't have to do this..."

"I love you, and I want to show you how much..." Elena confessed honestly. "I missed you, so much, Elijah. I missed this, us..."

Elijah nodded, understanding that she knew this was truly what she wanted now. Him. There was no confusion left for her. But he would have her on his terms.

He flipped her and now hovered above her. It caused the most delicious laugh to escape her lips, and she began to play with his hair. It made him remember what she had said after the first time they were together in New Orleans. He had great _morning after_ hair. He smiled at the memory. Elijah then moved in one motion, ripping open her shirt, exposing her chest. She made a noise, a sound mixed with pleasure. Elijah was tempted to show Elena what other noises he could make escape those lips of hers.

Yes, he would have her on his terms. He believed that Elena liked this idea also. The way she gasped as he began to use his mouth on her exposed belly confirmed her desire of him.

Elijah found his way downward, being confronted with a purple undergarment. He had never found a piece of clothing more annoying in his existence. He stopped, using his knees to lift himself up on her bed, removing his suit jacket. Yes, all this clothing was fast becoming an annoyance. Elena, heated with her feeling for him, watched him remove his jacket with a curious lust in her eyes.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to rip that off of you," Elena told him with a naughty grin.

The idea of it made a shy grin cross his features. He allowed the jacket to hit her bedroom floor. "Do tell me more, my sweet Elena..." Elijah took to using his mouth on the flesh of her legs.

She gasped when he hit a sensitive place and he grinned naughtily, deciding to save that spot for later after he did what he wanted to next.

Quickly, still nearly fully clothed, with some quick movements and ripping of material, Elijah filled Elena up to her core and she moaned loudly at the sudden, unexpected move. "One of the many benefits of vampire speed," Elijah told her teasingly into her ear before beginning to move. He took his time, enjoying thrust for thrust.

It had been much too long since they were last together and he was going to take the time to enjoy every little detail about her.

* * *

Outside of the Gilbert house, he could hear the couple inside. Their declarations of love, their heated embraces and obvious passion for each other.

Another was taking what was his and he would have none of it. She would pay for this betrayal of his heart.

Silas moved, deciding what he had to do next. She would feel hurt, she would know pain.

Somewhere in the distance at the Salvatore house, Damon relived the most painful memories of his human life, followed by his human death.


	13. Chapter 13

"How could you do this to us Damon?"

Damon opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was looking at now. Katherine! And not just any Katherine, it was Katherine from 1864.

"You're not even real!" Damon spat darkly, pulling away from the image of the Katherine he had fallen in love with so long ago.

"But I love you, Damon..."

"Leave me the hell alone!" snapped Damon viciously.

After the loss of his chance with Elena, this was too much. This dream, seeing Katherine, was too much.

Damon hurried outside of his old family home and sighed upon seeing the outdoors of his family home in present day Mystic Falls. He was back, or awake, or dead. He wasn't sure which.

Damon turned around and then froze upon noticing something very unique about himself. He was dressed in the same familiar, dark clothes, but his daylight ring was gone and he wasn't burning in the sun.

Damon looked towards the house wondering if Stefan was home and then flinched in shock when suddenly his brother was before him. "Where the blazing hell did you just come from, Stefan? Did you get twitchy happy witch to curse me or something? We both lost out on Elena, so this crap really sucks Stefan..."

"Damon..." started Stefan softly, not knowing where to begin. "I can hear it... I don't believe it..."

"Hear what?" Damon hissed darkly. He really hated getting his mind messed with.

"Your heart... it's beating..."

With that, Damon Salvatore really had no idea what else to do. He felt his mouth pop open in stunned silence before he then fainted dead away.

* * *

Elena, admiring how wonderful her bed sheets matched Elijah's bare skin tone, scowled upon hearing her cell phone ring. This was finally right! They were together, finally, without nothing getting in the way. Damon or Stefan that is, and Elena had never felt more happy in her entire life.

She was wrong to think that she was a burden on Elijah. She had been wrong to run away from him and should have fought to stand her ground for what she really wanted with him. This could work, if they allowed it too.

Elena looked at her phone. It was Stefan calling her. Elena frowned. She knew it wasn't about what had happened between them recently. They had talked it out and decided they were better off apart than together. She loved Elijah and that had changed everything between her and Stefan.

Elena took a longing look at the tanned, naked form she was leaving behind in the bed and moved towards her bedroom window after putting on a robe before answering the call. "Stefan?"

"Elena... we were wondering if you and Elijah might be able to come over today..."

Elena felt her eyes go wide. She hadn't been expecting for Stefan to say anything like that. "Why?" She asked quietly, watching as Elijah moved on the bed and looked at her expectantly.

"It's Damon... well, he woke up after having some really weird dream and now... well, I think he's human... We think Silas has done something to him..."

Elena found it difficult to speak. A part of her wanted to refuse Stefan's words, but he always told the truth. "He's human..." Elena replied aloud after a long silence and Elijah watched her with obvious curiosity. "We'll be there soon," said Elena to Stefan and then hung up.

"What is it?" asked Elijah softly. He had tried not to listen.

"It's Damon..." replied Elena, still trying to process what Stefan had said. "Apparently... he's human. He had some sort of dream or vision... could Silas be behind it?"

Elijah sighed heavily, trying to recall what little he knew about Silas. "Elena, if it's Silas, we're dealing with an ancient power. We need to move carefully."

"We need to help Damon," Elena replied defensively, her worry for Damon overwhelming her now.

Elijah stopped suddenly, studying Elena's intense reaction about Damon Salvatore. He still believed things were settled between them as far as Elena's feelings about the Salvatore's. They had to be, Elijah believed now, or they would have great difficulty carving out a future together. Elena still loved both brothers, Elijah suspected, but he believed she had come to a point of realization about her relationships with them. Neither could go farther than they already had. She had reached a similar point with each of them. It was time to let them go and move on.

"If Damon has become human due to the meddling of a powerful witch, Elena, I honestly don't know what I can do to help him. Go to him, if you must. But this would be the work of a spell. Damon is over 150 years old. There is no going back once you become a vampire. If he is truly human, there would be a consequence to all of this. _Be careful_, Elena."

Elijah moved to cup her face with a hand and kissed her lips, letting her know that her wanting to help Damon was alright. Elijah knew that Elena still held great feelings for the Salvatore's and wouldn't be able to just let it go. They would always be two someone's that Elena cared about. While she went to Damon, Elijah would see what he could discover on his end of things.

"Thank you," Elena murmured, embracing him. She appreciated his support more than she could say.

"I'll see what I can learn about what Silas is up too, and I'll see you tonight."

Elijah was then gone within the time of an eye blink, and Elena couldn't help but feel afraid for Damon.


	14. Chapter 14

"Damon?"

Stefan had met Elena at the front doors of the Salvatore mansion and let her go see Damon herself. Damon was feeling ill and had asked to see Elena. She was startled to hear the heartbeat upon entering Damon's bedroom.

It was true. Damon was human. Elena couldn't believe it.

Damon opened his eyes and stared at Elena with sadness that broke her heart. "You're still really beautiful, you know that?" He told her, making her smile.

"Said the human to the vampire," murmured Elena softly, sitting beside Damon on the bed. This brought back a memory she would have rather forgotten. Damon, laying here, usually so strong, dying before her very eyes. The memory brought tears to her eyes and Damon reached for her hand.

Elena welcomed the comfort. Damon couldn't be dying. He couldn't be sick. He couldn't be human.

"Either way, I will go eventually, Elena," Damon replied as if listening to her silent fears.

"But not like this," Elena then said, helpless to her emotions now. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back as Damon watched her begin to cry. "What is this? What is going on Damon?" Elena then insisted, fighting to regain control over her feelings. "Why the hell are you human, of all people?" Elena then chuckled despite herself.

"Silas just likes me better than all of you," Damon then tried laughing too but then started gagging up water and Elena held him firmly, trying to help him. "What if I give you my blood?" Elena then offered softly, desperately, when Damon stopped moving. The faint sound of his heart could still be heard.

"Won't work," Damon replied after a long silence, laying back on the bed. "Stefan tried already. His blood did nothing to heal, whatever this is."

"But I could make you a vampire," Elena then insisted, wanting to do anything to save Damon. "Then you'll be okay again."

"No, Elena," Damon shook his head. "Silas did this. I don't want to risk anything happening to you or Stefan. If you do anything, I don't want to know what he might do."

"I don't care," Elena tried again. "I'm willing to risk it."

"Thank you," Damon then said, starting to close his eyes. "But I'm done Elena. I'm done. Go. I don't want you to see me die."

"But I'm not done," Elena said in refusal. "I won't go Damon. Not until it's over. No matter what! You'd never leave me if the situation was reversed."

"Elena..."

"Please don't die Damon," Elena whispered to him, a plea.

All of this was too much. Damon wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to be alright. Him and Stefan would have each other while she started her life again. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Thank you, Elena..."

"For what?" She chuckled through her nerves. She kissed his cheek, trying to will him to hold on until Elijah could find out something, anything. Elena felt her hands shaking as Damon grasped them.

"For caring so damn much," Damon said softly, staring into her eyes as Elena held him. "I'm sorry, Elena, for everything I did. I should have respected your choice to be with my brother, and I should have respected your choice to move on with Elijah. I'm so sorry."

"Don't sell yourself so short," Elena said, trying to tease him. "You mean so much to me, Damon. I can't lose you... I can't."

His breathing was slowing down and Elena felt herself begin to panic. "Damon..."

"I love you," She then said, meaning it fully. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it before. I made such a mess. I should have been honest with you and with Stefan. I'm the one who's sorry. You hear me?"

Damon opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I can see the sun, Stefan," Damon said to his brother who had just come into the room as Damon Salvatore took his last breath.

"Go to it brother," whispered Stefan in tears before leaving the room altogether.

Damon was gone and Elena began to wail.

She had loved him so much once and she had never told him until the very end.

Elena kissed Damon's lips before closing his eyes and moving to stand. She gasped in surprise upon sensing she was no longer alone with Damon and could have sworn she had seen Elijah standing in the doorway.

She felt ashamed and aghast with herself. How many more people she would hurt before it was all over for her?


	15. Chapter 15

The burial was over and Elena studied the form of Stefan Salvatore as he watched his brothers coffin be lowered into the ground on the estate of the boarding house. It was a very old cemetery that was behind the boarding house, but small in size, and located a decent walk from the house itself.

Damon was to be buried at the opposite end of the cemetery from the grave of his father. Stefan had confessed that Damon had been the favourite son once, when they were both very young. The death of their mother had changed everything for the once close family.

Their mother had longed for a home and family of their own, wanting a house full of children. Instead they had one son right away and a long dark period of miscarriages that had haunted their mother. The arrival of Stefan had been their saving grace and had given their mother renewed hope. Their father, Giuseppe, had a long festering disappointment that they had no more children after Damon had been born. Damon, nearly eight years old when Stefan had been born, finally had his fathers love again.

The Salvatore family had flourished together, but when their mother had become pregnant again, she had become very sick and had died quickly within days after giving birth too early. The baby, a girl, had died too. Their father never let go of the loss and it changed them forever as a family. Stefan would not have Damon buried near their father. He said little else on how dark exactly that relationship had become to witness.

Elena had stayed with Stefan for the rest of the day and for most of the night. Their relationship was no longer the same, but Elena couldn't bring herself to leave him after what had happened. Damon, suddenly dying, becoming human with no obvious cause... and they had been powerless to stop it.

And the rush of feeling, of pain that Elena felt at Damon's loss was near crippling her. She had thought she had everything figured out. She had no longer felt anything romantic for Damon, but the guilt over not being able to love him like he had loved her overwhelmed Elena now. She had hoped to be of comfort to him, letting him know that she had loved him before he had died. Elena believed that Damon had known her meaning. They had never been lovers, but they had become close all the same, extending each their very small list of family that had existed in this life.

She left in the morning, telling Stefan she'd be back again soon. Elena had no idea how Stefan was going to get through this, and she felt near afraid to leave him alone. She had left the brothers on their own before and now one of them was dead. Would Silas go for Stefan next?

Elena, decided, went in search of Elijah. She needed him now, more than ever.

* * *

Elena found the Mikaelson house quiet, and she nearly thought no one was home, but she spotted a single light on inside a back room. Elena let herself inside, longing to find Elijah.

Elena opened the door to the room after finding her way in the darkness of the mansion. She gasped in horror at the sight that awaited her.

Elijah stood over the body of Stefan. A stake through his heart. No.

"Elijah," cried Elena, nearly falling over when stepping inside the room. "What is this..." She asked shakily.

It couldn't be Stefan. She had just left him after spending the day together and burying Damon. It couldn't be Stefan.

Elijah, calmly, pulled the stake from Stefan's chest. He remained still. He was seemingly dead, but there was still life to his skin. He looked to be asleep. Elena reached to touch him and Elijah surprised her by yanking her up to her feet by her arms. "What's happening, Elijah?" Elena insisted this time. "It can't be Stefan," She nearly sobbed.

She felt like a helpless seventeen year old human again, lost to the events that surrounded her life. It her eighteen years of life she had lost so much, buried too many people. And after losing Damon, she couldn't bare the loss of Stefan too. Not like this.

"This isn't Stefan, Elena," replied Elijah softly, trying to tell her something important. "This is Silas... I told you I went looking for more information about him, well, I found it. He can manipulate anything at will, including peoples thoughts and beliefs. My contact discovered the extent of Silas's abilities. Damon died because he believed he became human. It forced his system to work in ways it was no longer used too. I am sorry, Elena.``

Elena stood up and fell against Elijah while letting out a cry. He caught her, holding her close while watching `Silas` carefully. Elena began crying in earnest in Elijah's arms. She froze upon hearing a familiar laughter coming from Elijah. One that wasn't his. Elena pulled back and gasped in shock at who held her. It was Stefan, but it wasn't.

"My Elisabeth," whispered the one with Stefan's face. He moved to kiss her and Elena tried to fight him off but couldn't.

"Where is Elijah?... what have you done with Stefan?" Elena asked, fighting to use her voice.

"Your _Elijah_ is the one at your feet, my dear Elena," whispered the Stefan imposter darkly.

Elena looked to the body to the floor. It was no longer Stefan that she seen, it was Elijah. He was unconscious and there was still a stake in his chest, but Elena took some comfort in knowing that Elijah would be alright. A wooden stake wouldn't kill an original vampire.

"And Stefan is dead," Silas then admitted softly, whispering in her ear. "As dead as your Elijah will be if you don't leave with me now, my Elisa."

"I'm not Elisa," Elena said, terrified now of this Silas, this viper who killed not one, but two people who she cared dearly for. People who had loved her more than life itself.

"You will be," said Silas simply. He held out a hand to her.

Elena, shaking, her fear taking over, accepted this Stefan imposter's hand for fear of what he would do to Elijah if she refused him. They then vanished into the night, together.

**THE END**

I felt this was the best point to end this story. Eventually I would like to write a follow up for a conclusion, but I intend to take a bit of a break first from writing. Not much of a happy ending for Elijah and Elena, but that will change in my follow up to this story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
